Roses To No One
by Lieblichkeit
Summary: Sobre o trágico passado do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Primeira fic que publico, tenham paciência... ;) COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Um par de olhos claros fitava tristemente o horizonte. Aquilo era uma despedida, ele bem o sabia. Lágrimas silenciosas passeavam pelo belo rosto infantil. Lar. Família. Aquelas doces palavras estavam sendo deixadas para trás. Como exigir isso de uma criança?Apesar de tudonão havia revolta naquele pequeno coração, apenas uma lacerante melancolia. Mãe. Pai. De agora em diante seriam apenas palavras ditas ao vento, ninguém mais responderia a esse chamado. O menino de traços delicados virou as costas para Goteborg, a terra que abandonava. Parecia querer eternizá-la na memória enquanto as lágrimas ainda não lhe turvavam totalmente a visão. Caminhou pelo pequeno barco que o transportava. O vento gelado do Mar do Norte serpenteava-lhe os cabelos sedosos. Um enorme senso de responsabilidade tomava-o agora. "_Cavaleiro de Athena_", murmurou entre soluços.


	2. Primavera

O Prólogo ficou propositalmente pequeno. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem - do contrário não saberei se estou no caminho certo...

-------------------------------------------------

1. Kevät

**Antes do teu olhar, não era,**

**Nem será depois, - primavera.**

**- Cecília Meireles**

Frio. Solidão. Como não chorar se o destino nos faz sangrar? Aquela não era a sua casa, aqueles não eram seus parentes. O vento cortava a carne como navalha. A neve caía em blocos pesados, raivosos. Olhou em volta e, por um breve instante, se alegrou. A estalagem já estava próxima. Caminhando lado a lado com o seu belo mestre o menino lutava para alcançar aquele oásis. Ali estaria seguro e encontraria algum descanso. A porta se abriu revelando um ambiente rústico: duas enormes mesas de madeira, alguns bancos baixos, paredes cobertas com pele de foca e um balcão que dava pra cozinha, uma porta pesada levava aos quartos no segundo pavimento. Naquele ponto perdido do mundo era o máximo de conforto que alguém poderia encontrar. E tinha ela! O coração juvenil ficava mais leve à simples lembrança da amiga. Ela era a luz no meio da escuridão sem fim daquele treinamento. Sentaram-se. Da cozinha vinham os sons do jantar sendo preparado. O cheiro de sopa impregnava o ambiente. Mestre e discípulo sentiam os estômagos responderem àquele estímulo. Momentos depois uma gorda senhora sai de trás do balcão trazendo uma bandeja:

- _Godkväll._ (sueco -boa noite)

- _Boa noite, jovem aprendiz. Como foi o seu dia?_

- _Muito bom, obrigado por perguntar._

- _Fico feliz esteja progredindo. Posso trazer-lhe mais alguma coisa, mestre Irving?_, pergunta a senhora inclinando-se respeitosamente frente ao mestre.

- _Apenas chá, Elda. Obrigado._

Outra figura sai de trás do balcão. Uma menina de longos cabelos, negros como a noite, e olhos igualmente escuros. Traja um vestido longo, a pele alva contrastando harmoniosamente com os lábios rubros. Um suave aroma a acompanha. Rosas.

-_ Hyvää iltaa, Mestre. Olá, Dite._ (finlandês - boa noite)

Um sorriso ilumina sua pálida face. Afrodite sorri ainda mais abertamente. Ele tinha apenas oito anos e uma certeza: aquela menina era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Astrid colocou a chávena com chá fumegante sobre a mesa e seguiu a avó cozinha à dentro. O aroma de rosas continuava no ar.

---------------

Antes de dormir batidas à porta. Astrid não se surpreende, todas as noites ele vem lhe procurar. Abre a porta devagar e o menino entra com a naturalidade daqueles que fazem algo freqüentemente. Ele senta-se na cama.

- _Onde eu parei?_, pergunta a menina sentando-se ao seu lado.

- _O príncipe havia chegado ao asteróide habitado por um rei_, responde, ansioso, Afrodite.

- _Certo, certo. Bem, o rei ficou muito feliz ao ver o principezinho. "Um súdito!", ele exclamou feliz. Mas o principezinho se perguntava como o rei podia reconhecê-lo se jamais havia o visto..._

Toda noite esse ritual se repetia. O aprendiz de cavaleiro, depois de um duro dia de treinamento, buscava naquela frágil menina a força necessária para prosseguir. Astrid passava o dia dividida entre as tarefas domésticas e os incontáveis livros que a avó possuía. Para preencher sua solidão decorava histórias e, mesmo sendo um ano mais nova do que Afrodite, contava-as com enorme habilidade. Aqueles poucos momentos mágicos em que sentava para ouvi-la renovavam as energias do menino, que se via transportado por sua companheira de aventuras a terras exóticas e misteriosas. Lá lutavam contra dragões e bruxas, resgatavam princesas, duelavam com piratas e podiam, mesmo que só enquanto durasse a história, ser verdadeiramente felizes. Adormeciam abraçados quase todas as noites.

---------------

Afrodite acordava cedo, hábito que conservou durante toda a vida. Tinha medo, Elda com certeza lhe arrancaria as orelhas se fosse encontrado no quarto de Astrid. Antes que os outros pensassem em despertar ele abriu os olhos e viu que continuava abraçado à amiga, a menina dormia com um leve sorriso nos lábios (reflexo das histórias que lhe acalentavam o sono). "_Parece mais um anjo_", pensou beijando a alva testa e aspirando a fragrância sutil que ela possuía. Rosas. Saiu do quarto tomando cuidado para não perturbá-la. Agora era só vencer o longo corredor. Já debaixo das próprias cobertas fechou os olhos em espera, o mestre não tardaria em chamá-lo.

- _Afrodite, está na hora._ O homem entrou sem bater.

- _Hmm... Assim tão cedo, mestre?_, fingiu estar ainda despertando com um enorme bocejo.

- _Teremos um longo dia pela frente, garoto. Apresse-se!_

Demorou-se ainda um pouco na cama. O que aconteceria ao Principezinho? Como seria o próximo asteróide? Imerso em pensamentos preparou-se para o banho. Já trocado, acompanhou o mestre até a sala, onde um farto café da manhã os esperava. Elda e Astrid já cuidavam das tarefas domésticas.

- _Coma muito bem agora, entendeu?_, a voz do mestre lhe parecia tensa.

- _Sim, senhor._

- _Não quero que morra antes da hora. Se conseguir sobreviver ao dia de hoje talvez haja alguma chance de que se torne um cavaleiro de Athena._

"_Cavaleiro de Athena_". Novamente era envolvido por aquelas proféticas palavras. Ainda que fosse extremamente feliz no universo encantado de Astrid ele sabia que aquilo não seria sempre assim. Que tipo de coisa enfrentaria para alcançar aquele objetivo? O que deveria sacrificar em nome dele? Destino. Maldição.

------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Opiniões, críticas, elogios... Manifestem-se, ok? Acho que está meio tosco, talvez eu deva parar por aqui mesmo. ;)


	3. Verão

Obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que continuem gostando da história...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. Kesä

**Tão suave, tão fresca e tão formosa,**

**nunca no Céu saiu**

**a Aurora no princípio do Verão.**

**- Camões **

Longas horas de duro trabalho. O cosmo precisa ser conhecido para poder ser elevado. Seis anos de disciplina deram ao garoto uma enorme resistência. Sua aparência, entretanto, continuava tão delicada quanto era quando chegou à ilha. Contemplava o horizonte em muda adoração. O sol insone ignorava o fato de ser noite, continuava severo e orgulhoso nos céus, conferindo um brilho sobrenatural à imensidão gelada.

- _Vamos logo, Afrodite. Por hoje chega!_

Arrancado de seus pensamentos o garoto hesitou por alguns segundos antes de seguir o mestre rumo à estalagem. Já conseguia acender o cosmo sempre que quisesse, controlava perfeitamente a sua intensidade e, com ele, era capaz de criar uma grande variedade de flores. Aquilo não era tudo.

- _Amanhã começaremos a última etapa do seu treinamento._ Irving falava sem encará-lo.

- _Jag_ _förstar_ _inte_. (sueco – eu não entendo)

- _Você consegue controlar o seu cosmo muito bem e os resultados com a criação de flores também têm sido satisfatórios mas isso não é o bastante. É preciso se especializar para potencializar o poder dos golpes e atingir a perfeição. Eu, por exemplo, sou especialista em tulipas. Mas sou um cavaleiro de prata e espero que você, na condição de futuro cavaleiro de ouro, supere o meu poder._

- _Que flor o senhor quer que eu utilize, mestre?_

- _Isso não me cabe decidir. A resposta para essa pergunta só pode ser encontrada dentro de você... Tenho certeza de que no fundo já a conhece._

Afrodite não respondeu àquele último comentário, estava preocupado pensando numa maneira para escolher o tipo certo de flor. Ao mesmo tempo, angustiava-se frente à idéia de que o seu treinamento estava chegando ao fim. Não que gostasse das rigorosas provas a que era submetido, pelo contrário, mas nada sabia sobre a próxima etapa da sua jornada. Era provável que deixasse a ilha e fosse morar com Athena numa terra distante e perigosa. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta. "_Mas e Astrid?_"

----------------

Entrou no quarto da amiga e sentou-se à espera da história. Pela primeira vez em anos não estava realmente interessado no desenrolar da trama, queria apenas ficar ao lado de Astrid e respirar o seu maravilhoso perfume. A garota notou a mudança no comportamento dele. Afrodite, mesmo estando cansado, era sorridente e gentil. Naquela noite, entretanto, jantara quieto e cabisbaixo, mal respondendo as perguntas que Elda lhe fazia. Preocupou-se. O que poderia causar-lhe tamanho desconforto? De alguma forma iria ajudá-lo, como sempre fizera.

- _Dite, sei que ainda não terminamos as aventuras de Robson Crusoé mas gostaria de te contar uma história diferente hoje._

- _Que história?_, seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

- _Venha comigo._

Astrid levantou-se e o tomou pelas mãos. Saíram do quarto, para o espanto de Afrodite. Seria o maior castigo da História se Elda os visse.

- _Não se preocupe com a minha avó_. A menina parecia ler-lhe os pensamentos.

Seguiram pelo longo corredor na direção oposta à dos quartos de hóspedes. Chegaram num aposento que havia sido transformado em biblioteca. Ele já estivera ali algumas vezes, sabia que não haveria nada de novo a ser visto. Astrid, ao contrário do que costumava fazer, não se deteve em nenhuma das estantes carregadas de livros, caminhou em direção a um imenso mapa pendurado na parede. Sem fazer esforço levantou-o revelando assim uma porta.

- _O que é isso?_, Afrodite não conseguiu conter aquela exclamação.

- _Shhh_.

A menina calou-o com o dedo. Abaixou-se e, com alguma dificuldade, moveu uma das tábuas do assoalho. Debaixo dela havia uma caixa de metal, velha e enferrujada. Astrid tomou a caixa nas mãos e tirou de dentro dela uma pequena chave dourada. Afrodite continuava intrigado, observando a amiga que, depois de recolocar a caixa no lugar e escondê-la, abriu a porta secreta.

- _Vem_, disse ela entrando no estranho cômodoque se abria.

Mesmo surpreso ele a seguiu, confiava mais nela do que em si mesmo. A visão que teve ao adentrar o aposento paralisou-o por alguns momentos. Um enorme quarto, com incontáveis janelas mirando o céu. A luz do incansável sol polar entrava por todas as direções, banhando por completo o lugar e preenchendo-o com a sua energia. Um tapete de flores cobria o chão, pelas paredes enroscavam-se ramos e folhas, o cheiro inebriante quase o sufocava. "_Rosas!_" Ali estava a explicação para o perfume que sempre acompanhava Astrid, ela tinha um quarto de rosas. A menina tocou-o delicadamente o ombro e indicou um pequeno sofá para que ele se sentasse.

- _Não está entendendo nada, certo?_, perguntou suavemente.

- _Onde estamos, Astrid? O que é tudo isso?_, não conseguia esconder a apreensão. Era tudo estranho demais. Como podia haver um lugar assim naquela inóspita e gelada ilha?

- _Todas as noites lhe conto histórias Dite, hoje quero contá-lo a minha._

Afrodite tentou dizer algo mas a garota continuou.

- _Minha mãe morreu quando nasci e nunca conheci o meu pai. Não sei quem ele foi mas sempre o imaginei como um explorador dos oceanos, cheio de cicatrizes e aventuras: por isso não estava comigo, tinha batalhas a vencer em alto mar._ Ela sorriu tristemente. _Minha avó pouco fala sobre o nosso passado. Eu também nada pergunto, sinto que ela carrega uma ferida aberta no coração e não me acho no direito de cutucá-la com a minha curiosidade. Tudo o que me foi dito sobre minha mãe é que se chamava Atma e que ela e minha avó fugiram de Helsinque quando ficou grávida. Gostava de pensar que fugiram à pedido do meu pai, para que não corressem nenhum risco de cair nas mãos dos seus inimigos. Entretanto, algo me diz que era dele que fugiam._ Uma lágrima solitária percorreu o alvo rosto. _Achei esta foto semana passada, dentro de um livro._

Afrodite pegou a foto que lhe era oferecida. Uma jovem estava parada de frente para o mar. O sol atingia os cabelos dourados, fazendo-os brilhar como fios de ouro. Os olhos muito claros pareciam transbordar de felicidade e ela sorria. Mesmo sendo diferente de Astrid não havia dúvida alguma de que era a sua mãe: a mesma pele alva, o nariz igualmente bem esculpido, a mesma transparência no sorriso. Lindas. Ambas eram lindas. Fez um enorme esforço para se desvencilhar daquela hipnótica imagem.

- _E quanto a este quarto? Onde é que ele entra nessa história?_, ele estava ficando ansioso.

- _Calma, Dite!_

- _Desculpa._ O garoto corou.

- _Bem, eu achei algumas notas em muitos dos livros que li. Aos poucos fui montando o quebra-cabeça da vida da minha mãe._ Astrid tinha os olhos marejados. _Ela sublinhava os trechos que mais gostava em cada história, registrava suas impressões sobre passagens significativas: era como se conversasse com os livros. Pelas anotações fui descobrindo como se sentia. As notas eram cheias de esperança e otimismo mas depois algo aconteceu. Elas ficavam cada vez mais angustiadas e melancólicas, estava sofrendo. Foi através das notas que cheguei ao quarto. Parece-me que a minha mãe sempre gostou muito de flores e quis compensar a ausência de jardins com esse quarto, que na verdade é como uma estufa. Sempre que penso em Helsinque vejo um imenso jardim florido onde mamãe caminhava despreocupadamente sentindo a brisa da tarde nos cabelos. E é assim que eu imagino o paraíso, um infinito jardim de flores._ Duas lágrimas gêmeas se desprenderam dos olhos negros. _Na primeira vez em que estive aqui, depois de meses tentando encontrar a chave, me entristeci muito. Folhas mortas cobriam o chão, galhos secos se enroscavam nas paredes e bloqueavam as janelas, um cheiro de morte antiga pairava no ar. Tenho certeza de que a minha avó trancou o quarto logo depois da morte de mamãe. Talvez tentasse enclausurar aqui a dor e a saudade que sentia. Perder um filho deve ser uma mutilação..._ Tinha o rosto abatido e suspirou com pesar. _Então comecei a cuidar do jardim proibido como quem cuida de uma pessoa doente. Sempre que conseguia vinha até aqui, com o meu suor e meu esforço fiz o sonho adormecido despertar e, aos poucos, o meu trabalho foi recompensado: olhe como o jardim está vivo! Aqui eu me alegro e esqueço as dificuldades dessa vida tão sofrida. Cada uma dessas rosas é como uma parte da minha mãe que me sorri. É como se eu não estivesse tão só..._

Naquele momento perdeu o pouco controle que ainda tinha. Chorava alto e amargamente. Seu corpo era sacudido pelos violentos soluços. Afrodite se assustou com o estado dela. Ouvir aquela história despertou nele um sentimento novo: Astrid lhe parecia envolvida numa pálida luz, frágil e indefesa como uma boneca de louça. Daquele instante em diante ela nunca mais saiu do seu coração. Abraçou-a fazendo-lhe festa nos sedosos cabelos. Ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- _Calma, meu bem._ Ele começou suavemente. _Você não está só. Fader, moder, broder, syster..._ (sueco – pai, mãe, irmão, irmã) _Deixei todos para trás. Não tenho mais para onde voltar. Pode parecer um destino horrível mas por causa dele nos encontramos. Não estou só, você é toda a família de que preciso e eu prometo protegê-la sempre. Jamais sairei do seu lado._

Beijou com doçura os rubros lábios da garota, que o olhava comovida. Aconchegou-a junto ao peito e começou a cantar baixinho, uma canção de sua terra. Astrid não compreendia todas aquelas palavras mas tinha certeza do que significavam: ela não estava mais sozinha.

- _Nuku hyvin..._ (finlandês – durma bem), murmurou antes de adormecer nos braços de Afrodite. A escolha do jovem estava feita.

---------------

Depois daquele dia a cumplicidade dos dois aumentou. Conversavam mais abertamente e, em alguns momentos, a impressão que se tinha era de que podiam ouvir os pensamentos um do outro. Os treinos ficaram mais curtos e espaçados. Afrodite tinha um desempenho extraordinário no manejo das rosas, já tinha aprendido tudo o que seu mestre podia ensinar-lhe. Irving estava muito orgulhoso, agora era só uma questão de tempo até o Santuário convocar o novo Cavaleiro de Peixes.

---------------

Como todos os tempos felizes, aquele também passou rápido. Uma carta vinda da Grécia foi entregue a Irving. O rapaz sorriu tristemente ao vê-la, era hora de deixar o seu discípulo partir. Chamou Afrodite para um passeio. Caminhavam lentamente pela gélida praia quando ele começou:

- _Afrodite, você já está com treze anos. Cresceu muito desde que chegou aqui, em todos os aspectos._

- _Tack!_ (sueco – obrigado), disse o garoto, orgulhoso. Era tão raro ouvir o mestre elogiando-o.

- _Não precisa agradecer. Você trabalhou duro e mereceu cada uma das minhas palavras. Entretanto, ainda há muito a crescer e espero que se lembre sempre disto. A maior derrota que um homem pode sofrer é acreditar eu já aprendeu tudo. A cada dia devemos lutar para sermos ainda melhores._

- _Sim, senhor._

- _Esta carta chegou hoje da Grécia, estão lhe convocando para assumir o posto de cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes a serviço de Athena. É uma grande honra, garoto! _Sorriu, agora com ternura. Tinha feito o seu trabalho, o aprendiz estava pronto.

- _Riddare..._ (sueco – cavaleiro) Aquela palavra parecia-lhe tão estranha. Desde que saíra do seio materno lhe era ditoque seria um Cavaleiro de Athena, guardião da justiça e protetor da paz na Terra. Estariam certos? Como saber se aquele era mesmo o seu destino? Uma estranha sensação lhe tomou de assalto, queria poder recusar aquele chamado: pressentia que o titulo de cavaleiro lhe traria dor e sofrimento. Sentiu um arrepio lhe correr a espinha.

- _... em três dias._ Voltou à realidade com aquelas palavras.

- _Perdão mestre, o que disse?_

- _Eu disse que o navio que irá levá-lo chega em três dias. É bom que comece a se preparar._

Afrodite não tinha muitos pertences: algumas mudas de roupa, dois pares de sapato e uma foto da sua família. Não era disso que o mestre falava, era de Astrid! O peso daquela constatação fez o rapaz curvar-se, teria de deixá-la.

---------------

- _Precisamos conversar._ Ele tinha o semblante carregado, aquela seria sua última noite na ilha.

- _Não se preocupe, Dite. O mestre Irving já me contou tudo: amanhã você parte para a Grécia._

- _Sim._ Ele não conseguia encará-la.

- _Fico feliz que tenha alcançado o seu objetivo, tenho certeza de que irá honrar a condição de cavaleiro._

Aquela conversa angustiava-o ainda mais. Não queria admitir (nem para si mesmo) que largaria tudo aquilo se ela lhe pedisse. Quando deixou sua família para trás sofreu muito mas a dor que sentia naquele momento era diferente, oprimia-lhe o coração de tal forma que imaginou estar morrendo. Astrid também sofria. Lutava bravamente contra o ímpeto de atirar-se aos seus braços implorando para que não a deixasse, ou então que a levasse consigo. No entanto ela sabia o quão importante aquilo era, não se perdoaria nunca se ele abandonasse seu dever por um capricho feminino.

- _Posso acompanhá-lo até o porto?_, perguntou tímida.

- _É claro! Ficarei muito feliz se a última visão que tiver dessa ilha for o seu delicado rosto._

Ele revelava a alma com aquela frase. Ali estava expresso todo o seu sentimento. Se tinha mesmo de partir era a imagem dela que queria levar consigo, pela eternidade. Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo. Queria muito vê-lo embarcar para que pudesse estar ao seu lado até o último minuto.

-_ A que horas sai o navio?_

- _Sete da manhã._

- _Durma aqui comigo._

- _Sua avó pode não gostar_, ele disse encabulado.

- _Você tem dormido ao meu lado desde que pisou nesta ilha, Dite. Depois de tanto tempo vai começar a ter vergonha?_, perguntou ela, divertida.

Afrodite riu gostoso, sua risada contagiante fazia Astrid rir também. Mesmo naquelas últimas horas ainda eram felizes juntos. Os dois corações, angustiados pela iminente separação, se aqueceram num afago que durou até as primeiras horas do dia seguinte.

---------------

O porto parecia enorme aos seus olhos, ou será que era ele que estava se sentindo pequeno? Era como se toda a sua energia o tivesse abandonado. Não queria ir para a Grécia, não queria lutar por pessoas que não conhecia e principalmente, não queria deixá-la.

- _Entregue esta carta ao Grande Mestre, garoto._

- _Sim, senhor._

- _Fico feliz que tenha chegado até aqui._ Abraçou o pupilo, que criara como um filho, pela primeira vez. Afrodite se emocionou com aquele gesto, seu mestre nunca havia demonstrado afeição tão abertamente.

- _Juro pela minha vida que honrarei o treinamentoque me deu, mestre._ Tinha os olhos marejados.

Nesse momento Astrid chegou correndo ao cais. Trazia algo nas mãos, os negros cabelos dançando ao sabor do vento.

- _Tive medo de não chegar a tempo_, disse recuperando o fôlego.

- _Mas felizmente chegou_, Afrodite falou timidamente.

- _Vou deixá-los agora. Boa viagem, Afrodite._

- _Adeus mestre Irving, obrigado por tudo!_

Virou-se para Astrid. Nunca ela lhe pareceu tão bela.Os cabelos soltos caiam-lhe pelas costas até a linha dos quadris, os olhos escuros estavam úmidos de emoção, os lábios rubros entreabertos, seu perfume envolvendo o ambiente. Rosas.

- _Eu trouxe este bolo pra você, Dite. Sei que é o seu preferido e tive medo de que sentisse fome durante a viagem._

- _Não precisava se incomodar._

- _Você jamais será um incômodo para mim. Fiz esse bolo com alegria, pensando na sua felicidade ao comê-lo._

Uma lágrima salgada precipitou-se em direção ao chão. Afrodite pegou o bolo com cuidado e beijou as mãos dela com doçura.

- _Tudo o que você toca é sagrado para mim. Esse bolo será, sem sombra de dúvida, melhor do que qualquer banquete dos deuses._

O navio apitou, sinal de que estava preste a partir. Abraçaram-se longamente. Que o mundo acabasse naquele momento para que os braços permanecessem enlaçados! Mas o mundo não acabou e o abraço se desfez. Ambos choravam, de medo e saudade.

- _Se já gozamos de dias tão serenos, serena também seja a despedida_, disse ela num inesperado sorriso entre lágrimas.

- _Não irei dizer adeus, nos veremos de novo._

Pela segunda vez desde que se conheceram, beijou suavemente os lábios de Astrid. Da amurada do navio pode vê-la, ainda no cais, acenando. Aquela imagem ficou gravada para sempre em sua memória, a mais bela e querida de todas. Astrid ficou parada vendo o navio partir. Mesmo depois dele ter sumido no horizonte continuava de pé, o braço levantado para um último aceno. Num sussurro repetiu as palavras que lhe foram ditas, como numa promessa:

- _Nos veremos de novo..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A.:Comentem! Pra mim é importante saber o que vocês estão achando. :)


	4. Outono

Desculpa pela demora, essa correria de fim de ano atrasou um pouco a fic. ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3. Syksy

**Tudo era inalienavelmente alheio,**

**Tudo era dos outros e de ninguém,**

**Até que tua beleza e tua pobreza**

**De dádivas encheram o Outono.**

**- Pablo Neruda**

Já fazia mais de um ano que chegara à Grécia. Aquela exótica terra ainda o surpreendia muito mas já caminhava pelas alamedas e ruelas do Santuário sem ficar completamente desnorteado. Era difícil se adaptar a tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo. Toda a sua vida vivera em áreas geladas, onde a brancura cálida e mortal envolvia as pessoas em um abraço sem fim e o sol era um amante instável: ora recusando-se a partir, ora abandonando-os à escuridão. Na Grécia conheceu uma nova faceta do rei dos astros: ali ele parecia querer queimar a terra a sua volta, querer curtir o couro dos homens – como um suserano testando seus vassalos. Sofrera muito por causa do calor grego, o ar quente muitas vezes parecia perfurar-lhe os pulmões mas felizmente a fresca brisa da tarde soprava de tempos em tempos. O jovem se desenvolveu ainda mais naquela terra estrangeira, estava mais alto e belo, o rosto de uma delicadeza ímpar contrastava com os rostos másculos que via ao seu redor. Na ilha não conhecera outros homens além do seu mestre, que também tinha feições suaves, mas no Santuário pode constatar que se assemelhava a uma mulher em sua beleza. Muitos não o respeitavam por isso, poucos o levavam a sério. Ele não se importava, nem um pouco. Os cavaleiros de ouro sempre defendiam-no, naquela época ainda eram todos muito jovens e unidos por uma amizade inocente e sincera. As intrigas e conspirações pertenciam a um futuro distante, que nem os mais sensitivos poderiam prever. Dentre os dez cavaleiros de ouro com quem convivia três eram-lhe mais caros: Mu de Áries, Shaka de Virgem e Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Os dois primeiros por serem suaves em seus modos e profundos em suas falas, contrastando com o jeito intempestivo e rude da maioria dos homens daquele lugar. Máscara da Morte era seu melhor amigo. Não sabia dizer o porque daquela amizade já que os dois aparentemente nada tinham em comum mas importavam-se muito um com o outro, como irmãos. Aqueles três eram os únicos que enxergavam as lágrimas através da máscara sorridente que o jovem se impunha. Para os outros sete Afrodite era o amigo alegre, gentil e sorridente; não conseguiam perceber o quão sombria era a sua dor. Caminhava lentamente por uma ruela silenciosa. Os fins de tarde estavam cada vez mais melancólicos com a chegada do Outono. Toda a Natureza preparava-se para uma grande despedida, as oliveiras carregadas exalavam um forte odor no seu esforço para manterem-se de pé. O Cavaleiro de Peixes também fazia um enorme esforço. Sentou-se na mureta que separava a sua casa do vale ao fundo, daquela altura podia ver o mar Mediterrâneo ao longe e o sol inflamando-se para mergulhar em suas águas. As sombras compridas adornavam todas as coisas com sua beleza triste. "_Sou como o crepúsculo_", pensou. Ouviu passos atrás de si mas não se assustou, de longe sentia a presença do amigo.

- _Ainda pensativo?_

- _Só quem conhece a saudade sabe o que estou sofrendo_, falou como para si mesmo.

- _Ainda pensa muito nela?_

Sim, ele pensava nela. Não havia um só dia em que Afrodite não pensasse em Astrid. Sentia uma enorme falta da garota. Seu olhar, sua voz, seu perfume. Sonhava com o pálido rosto todas as noites, via os negros cabelos sempre que fitava o céu. Uma dor crescente em seu peito o fez curvar-se, fazia muito esforço para respirar.

- _Está tudo bem, Dite?_, Máscara da Morte tinha preocupação na voz, o amigo parecia sufocar.

- _Você ama alguém, Carlo?_

Aquela pergunta, feita sem aviso, o surpreendeu. De fato, ele amava em segredo uma amazona mais velha e acreditava não haver esperanças para aquele sentimento. Sentou-se na mureta, ao lado do amigo, olhando a mediterrânea imensidão azul.

- _Responda, você ama alguém?_

- _Amo_, respondeu corado.

- _Então sabe o que é querer estar ao lado de uma pessoa; querer conversar com ela, não porque haja algum assunto a ser tratado, mas pelo infinito prazer de ouvir a sua voz. Sabe o que é perder a fala diante do rosto da amada, não querer dormir para velar o seu sono, entregar a vida de bom grado nas suas mãos e saber que por ela, e só por ela, você continua a lutar... O que você vê aqui é apenas a minha sombra, minha sombra não sou eu. Eu fiquei para trás, no norte gelado, quando o navio zarpou._ Lágrimas, que à luz do crepúsculo pareciam feitas de sangue, desciam por sua face. Máscara da Morte também tinha os olhos úmidos.

- _Meu amigo, Astrid está além do seu alcance agora. Acredite, eu sei exatamente como está se sentindo, conheço a dor de amar uma mulher que não posso ter. Mas somos Cavaleiros de Athena, não podemos nos deixar abater. Enxugue essas lágrimas, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes._

Ouvir aquelas palavras fez Afrodite recobrar um pouco do ânimo e secar os olhos. Não podia fraquejar, não depois de tudo o que sofrera.

- _Obrigado, irmão_. Abraçou Máscara da Morte.

---------------

Os cavaleiros de prata não se conformavam, eram maiores e mais fortes e no entanto aquele garoto delicado havia recebido uma armadura de ouro. Não podiam permitir tamanha humilhação! Desde que o garoto tomara posse do que lhe era de direito atormentavam-no com brincadeiras maldosas e agressões. Só não faziam mais porque os cavaleiros de ouro insistiam em protegê-lo – mas um dia iriam pegá-lo de jeito. Afrodite caminhava imerso em pensamentos quando notou algo estranho, hostilidade. Virou-se e constatou que mais de sete cavaleiros de prata formavam um círculo em volta dele.

- _Agora você não nos escapa, peixinho_.

- _Quero ver você gritar por socorro quando acabarmos nosso "trabalho"_.

Afrodite continuou parado. Não tinha a menor intenção de lutar com eles, lhe eram inferiores em poder e obviamente não eram merecedores de qualquer tipo de resposta. Que honra e orgulho podem ter cavaleiros que empreendem ataques deste tipo? Sentiu um gosto amargo quando sua boca encheu-se de sangue, eles o estavam atacando sem dó. Afrodite permanecia orgulhoso e calado no centro da roda de agressores, que descontassem logo seu ressentimento para que pudesse ir pra casa! Aquilo não lhe incomodava, perto da dor que sentia aquela surra era como a brisa matutina acariciando os campos de trigo. Foi então que ouviu um grito e Spartan caiu no chão.

- _Se derem mais um passo juro que muitas armaduras ficarão sem dono_.

Era Milo que chegava colocando-se ao seu lado no centro da roda. Tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios, seus olhos faiscavam e apontava o dedo em riste ameaçadoramente na direção dos cavaleiros de prata.

- _Pare de defendê-lo, Milo_.

- _É melhor não se meter com o meu amigo, Aracne, ou então eu lhe mostrarei a real diferença de poder entre um cavaleiro de ouro e um cavaleiro de prata._

- _Ora Escorpião, pare com isso. Deixe que o peixinho prove que não é uma donzela indefesa apesar de se parecer com uma_.

Milo estava indignado. Como ousavam ofender um cavaleiro de ouro daquela maneira? E como Afrodite ficava calado diante daquilo tudo? O amigo parecia perdido em outra dimensão, apático como se nada ouvisse. O sangue fervia nas veias do Escorpião, que em poucos segundos dispersou a roda de prata a sua volta.

- _Porque não se defendeu? Seu cosmo é forte o bastante para acabar com todos, porque não fez nada? Estavam te chamando de donzela!_

A passividade dele o irritava. Gostava muito da jovialidade e espontaneidade do amigo, o defenderia sempre que pudesse mas no fundo sabia que parte das humilhações que ele sofria se devia ao seu ar delicado. Peixes o fitava desgostoso, entristecia-lhe ver seus amigos se envolverem em brigas por sua causa.

- _Disseram que você é afeminado!!_, Milo exasperava-se.

- _A mais perfeita forma humana é a feminina, meu caro_. Com um suspiro deu de ombros e foi embora, deixando para trás um atônito cavaleiro. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

---------------

Shaka bateu levemente à porta, trazia-lhe um recado: o Grande Mestre o aguardava em seu salão. Afrodite tentou ler alguma nova informação no semblante do mensageiro, em vão. Virgem mantinha a indecifrável fisionomia que lhe era tão peculiar. Os dois caminhavam lado a lado. Afrodite tinha o peito oprimido por uma estranha sensação, nuvens escuras ofuscavam o pálido sol. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele sentia em cada fibra do seu corpo. Como uma grande tempestade que se anuncia, algo trágico parecia saltar-lhe aos olhos mas ele ainda era incapaz de ver.

- _Fico feliz que tenha vindo tão rápido, tenho noticias a lhe dar._ A voz de Shion estava carregada.

- _Vim assim que fui chamado, mestre._

- _Ontem pela manhã recebi uma carta de Irving. Como você bem sabe, seu mestre não é um homem dado a frivolidades por isso me preocupei ao ver aquele envelope. Ele queria informar-lhe sobre o falecimento de uma senhora chamada Elda. Segundo consta na carta, você cresceu junto a ela portanto terá uma semana para ir ao norte prestar-lhe sua última homenagem. O navio que o levará parte em meia hora. Isso é tudo_. Retirou-se deixando Peixes e Virgem para trás.

- _Elda está morta_, disse o jovem tristemente.

- _Então se alegre, pois seu espírito imortal deixou os sofrimentos da existência para trás._

- _Mas agora Astrid ficou sozinha. Quem irá cuidar dela?_, ele se desesperava ao pensar nisso.

- _Por enquanto não há nada a ser feito. Arrume-se e tome o navio, o resto será resolvido no seu devido tempo._

---------------

A paisagem desolada lhe alegrava o coração. Mesmo de longe ele podia ver o porto gelado e a imensidão alva ao fundo, aquele era o seu lugar. Duas pequenas figuras de pé no porto deserto, sabia muito bem quem eram. Desembarcou e se deparou com os dois rostos que tanto amava: seu mestre e Astrid. Impressionou-se com a mudança dela. Os olhos continuavam falando por si, o cabelo ébano continuava brilhante e sedoso, a pele continuava alva mas ela estava diferente. Mais alta, os seios (agora redondos e fartos) chamavam atenção por baixo do vestido negro, linhas arredondadas do quadril e ancas onde antes não havia curva alguma. Era agora uma mulher, uma linda mulher, e a tristeza deixava-a ainda mais bela. Astrid também observava o amigo. Mesmo sofrendo não conseguia deixar de notar como ele estava lindo. Apesar da situação, a verdade é que ambos estavam muito felizes com o reencontro.

- _Jag längtar efter dig._ (sueco – senti sua falta)

- _Minulla on ikävä sinua._ (finlandês – senti sua falta)

Abraçaram-se, os rostos banhados pelas lágrimas de felicidade. Aspiravam o perfume um do outro numa ânsia semelhante à de alguém prestes a se afogar buscando oxigênio, apertavam-se com força como para certificarem-se de que não era um sonho. Longos minutos se passaram antes que se dessem conta de que ainda estavam no porto e de que Irving os observava. Separaram-se corados.

- _Como estão as coisas, cavaleiro?_

- _A contento, mestre. É bom revê-lo._

---------------

No quarto de rosas o tempo parecia não existir, tudo estava como da última vez em que estivera lá. Astrid fitava tristemente o horizonte.

- _Sua avó foi uma boa mulher_, ele não fazia idéia de como começar uma conversa.

- _Ela foi a minha família e agora que morreu fiquei só._

- _Você nunca esteve só e nunca ficará. Eu estarei com você._

Astrid chorava baixinho, o medo que sentia causava-lhe uma dor horrível. Ele voltaria para a Grécia, onde era um admirado cavaleiro de ouro, conheceria outras garotas e a esqueceria ali, no gelo sem fim, onde tudo era ausência e saudade.

- _Não chore, querida._

Ele tomou o rosto dela nas mãos, fazendo-a encará-lo. Os grandes olhos negros encontraram-se com os seus. Podia ver sua alma refletida neles, e a tristeza que ela sentia. Doía-lhe o coração ver tristeza naqueles olhos. Observou então o delicado rosto. Lembrava-se com perfeição de cada pequeno detalhe: as finas e elegantes sobrancelhas, os longos cílios, a testa arredondada, o suave contorno das bochechas, o queixo pequenino, os lábios... Ah, os lábios! Mais rubros e frescos do que qualquer rosa jamais seria. Fitou-os com carinho e foi tomado de assalto pelo desejo de tocá-los novamente. Passeou o polegar pela entreaberta boca carnuda. Astrid tinha a respiração acelerada, o coração batendo em descompasso. Afrodite aproximou-se mais do rosto dela, sentia seu hálito quente entrando-lhe pelas narinas. Roçou suavemente seus lábios nos dela. Ao ver a moça fechando os olhos beijou-a. A delicadeza daquela caricia não ocultava o ardente desejo que ambos sentiam. Com ternura entregaram-se àquele amor que tão cedo lhes ocupou o coração. Ali não só os corpos se tocavam mas principalmente as almas, num encaixe tão perfeito que parecia mesmo divino. Juntos alcançaram o êxtase que somente os apaixonados podem verdadeiramente conhecer. Quando o fogo dos corpos foi saciado ele a puxou para si, aninhando-a em seu peito.

- _Jag älskar dig_ (sueco – eu te amo), disse ele com a voz rouca e os olhos úmidos. _Sempre te amei._

As lágrimas de Astrid estavam agora diferentes, eram frutos da imensa felicidade que sentia ao ouvir estas palavras. Não conseguiu articular nenhuma resposta àquela maravilhosa declaração, apenas beijou-o com todo o seu ser.

---------------

Cais do porto. Lágrimas. Despedida. A cena se repete. O vento outonal, violento e impetuoso, fazia o negro vestido de Astrid chicotear-lhe o corpo. Os cabelos do jovem casal misturavam-se no ar. O cheiro de rosas era carregado para longe.

- _Quando nos veremos de novo?_, ela estava aflita.

- _Não se preocupe, meu bem. Eu juro pela paz da minha alma que voltarei pra te buscar. Então levarei você para conhecer a Grécia e um mundo onde os dias são quentes e o sol domina todos os meses do ano. Onde os campos se enchem de flores silvestres, os insetos não se cansam do seu balé aéreo e as pessoas bebem e amam com furor. Lá farei de você minha esposa e não haverá mais separação._

- _Ah, doce seria a vida se não houvessem despedidas!_

- _Doce é a vida por você existir nela_, respondeu abraçando-a.

- _Minä rakastan sinua._ (finlandês – eu te amo)

Beijaram-se intensamente. Os corações desesperados pela iminência do adeus, a respiração acelerada, os olhos transbordando. Não queriam preocupar um ao outro mas ambos tinham medo.

- _Me escreva, mande notícias. Não me deixe sem saber como está e se fica bem aqui sozinha. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, por menor que seja, avise. Mato a própria Athena, se preciso for, para vir ficar contigo. _

Ela sorriu com aquele absurdo e aquilo aqueceu o coração do cavaleiro. Era a única coisa de que realmente precisava para viver - o sorriso de Astrid. Trocaram um último beijo. Ela o viu embarcar com um nó na garganta, ele parecia-lhe agora mais distante do que jamais estivera. Acenando do navio percebeu o brilho das lágrimas correndo a face da amada e uma pontada no peito perturbou-o: a sensação de tragédia o oprimia novamente, a tempestade ainda estava prestes a chegar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Comentem!


	5. Inverno

Depois de muito tempo a fic volta a ser publicada.

* * *

4. Talvi 

**E vem chegando o tenebroso inverno...**

**Mas nesse mal devorador e eterno,**

**Teu organismo já não mais resiste**

**Às punhaladas da estação de gelo...**

**E acabará como eu nem sei dizê-lo,**

**Triste, bem triste, pesarosa, triste! **

**- Cruz e Souza**

Longos meses se passaram e o silêncio lhe doía fundo no peito. Porque ela ainda não lhe escrevera? Nem uma linha sequer chegara às suas mãos. Teria sido esquecido? O que estaria acontecendo à amada? A dúvida turvava-lhe a visão impedindo-o de perceber que a tempestade estava sobre a sua própria cabeça.

_- Nunca estejam dois amantes, nunca, um do outro mais distantes do que a breve duração desta rosa em minha mão._

x-x-x

Na arena deserta, longe de olhos curiosos, um grupo de homens discutia. O céu de inverno, pesado e chúmbeo como o prenúncio de mau agouro, aumentava a angústia que pairava no ar, sólida como rocha.

_- Algo precisa ser feito!_

_- O que você quer dizer com isso, Aioria?_

_- Ora Mu, não somos cegos! Afrodite definha a olhos nus, qualquer um pode ver._

_- E o que você tem a ver com isso, Aldebaran?_

_- Não se exalte, Máscara da Morte, só queremos ajudar._

_- Shura, o que o leva a crer que ele aceitaria qualquer tipo de ajuda?_

_- Ouça, Shaka, não somos tão próximos do Afrodite quantos vocês três, verdade, mas todos lhe temos afeto. Se pudermos ser úteis de alguma forma, se pudermos ajudá-lo... Confie em nós, mon ami._ (francês – meu amigo)

Mu e Shaka debatiam mentalmente sobre o que deveria ser feito. Por um lado não poderiam trair a confiança de Afrodite revelando assuntos tão pessoais ao grupo. Por outro lado, não seria justo deixar os outros cavaleiros em tamanha angústia por causa do amigo. Desde o sumiço de Saga os cavaleiros de ouro estavam inquietos, sobressaltados. Inconscientemente esperavam por uma nova tragédia. Mu e Shaka ainda discutiam a questão quando, acima do burburinho, fez-se ouvir a voz de Máscara da Morte, grave e melodiosa.

_- Nada do que façam ou digam poderá aliviar o fardo que Afrodite carrega, pois sua dor é a dor pela qual todo homem passa: ele ama. Se houvesse alguma solução para esse mal que estraçalha o coração, acreditem, eu seria o primeiro a buscá-la. Mas é nosso destino sofrer por amor, da mesma forma que é nosso destino um dia morrer._

x-x-x

Por mais de uma semana a cidade de Athenas foi coberta pela neve. Os flocos grandes caíam do céu lentamente, rodopiando com o vento numa dança invisível. A brancura sobre a cidade não trazia paz mas sim uma quietude tumular. Durante todos os Dias Brancos Afrodite foi atormentado por visões confusas: choro vindo do mar, buquês de rosas murchas, neve escarlate. Aquelas imagens repetiam-se freneticamente, estando ele dormindo ou não. No meio da noite agitavam o seu sono fazendo-o acordar banhado no próprio suor. Durante o dia enchiam-lhe os olhos deixando-o cego para o mundo. Sua cabeça rodava. E doía. E então a escuridão o tomou.

x-x-x

Durante três dias e três noites Afrodite ficou inconsciente, para o desespero de seus amigos. Em turnos, todos velavam o seu perturbado sono. Quando a escuridão o deixou livre foi o rosto de Astrid que viu em sua mente. Ela falava-lhe aflita mas ele, por mais que se esforçasse, nada podia entender.

_- ASTRID!_, ele acordou berrando. Chorava muito, não reparando nos assustados amigos a sua volta.

_- Quer nos matar do coração, Dite!_, disse Máscara da Morte num misto de alegria e espanto.

_- Astrid, preciso ver Astrid!_

Fez um movimento para se levantar mas caiu sentado na cama.

_- Calma, Romeu. Você está fraco demais._

_- Morte, Carlo, eu sinto o cheiro da morte! Preciso ver Astrid!_

_- Você deve estar delirando por causa da febre._ Milo tentou acalmá-lo.

_- Mas ela está me chamando! Conheço bem o cheiro da morte, preciso vê-la!_

_- Foi só um sonho, meu amigo. Agora descanse, vou procurar alguém que possa lhe preparar um pouco de comida._

Saiu depressa em busca de uma refeição para o cavaleiro, deixando-o aos cuidados de Milo. Era preciso que ele recuperasse as forças antes de tentar qualquer besteira. Afrodite continuava chorando. Uma sensação de perda o angustiava. "_Astrid precisa de mim, alguma coisa está errada._" Já se levantava novamente quando sua visão começou a ficar turva. O grande quarto da Casa de Peixes rodava diante dos seus olhos. Caiu sentado mais uma vez.

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo?_, Máscara da Morte abriu a porta trazendo um copo de leite. _Preste mais atenção, Milo, ele podia ter se machucado!_

_- Você não entende, eu preciso ver..._

_- Astrid. Já sei. Se quiser vê-la tome todo esse leite e trate de se alimentar bem. É preciso ter forças para ficar de pé já que quer ir ao encontro da sua amada._

x-x-x

Em pouco tempo o jovem cavaleiro de Peixes estava de pé. Os cuidados dos amigos somados à sua urgência rapidamente restabeleceram-lhe as forças. A certeza de perigo o compelia a agir depressa, não havia tempo para prudência.

_- Vou ao encontro de Astrid!_

_- Não pode fazer isso. O Grande Mestre está em retiro em Star Hill e você sabe que é preciso ter a autorização dele para deixar o Santuário_, disse Mu preocupado.

_- Faz muito tempo que ele está em retiro e ninguém sabe quando voltará. Não posso esperar, vou partir com ou sem o seu aval._

_- Você entende as implicações dessa decisão?_

_- Sim, Shaka. Serei considerado um traidor, assim como todos aqueles que não tentarem me impedir._

_- Está disposto a passar por isso?_, Máscara da Morte perguntou gravemente.

_- Por Astrid estou disposto a tudo!_

_- Então eu vou com você._

_- Não, Carlo! Os que saírem sem a autorização do Grande Mestre serão considerados inimigos do Santuário._

_- É justamente por isso que irei também. Você é como um irmão para mim, não o deixarei sozinho num momento como esse._

_- Então se apressem. Eu e o Shaka cuidaremos para que ninguém descubra que não estão aqui. Criaremos uma ilusão perfeita, não se preocupem. _

_- Obrigado, Mu. Agora somos todos traidores..._, disse ele com um sorriso triste.

_- Lembre-se Afrodite: assim como um começo por vezes é um fim, um fim por vezes é um começo._

x-x-x

A viagem no escuro foi melancólica. O barco flutuava pela imensidão fantasmagórica do oceano congelado, nenhuma alma viva os acompanhava num raio de quilômetros. Os dois cavaleiros permaneciam em silêncio, pareciam segurar a respiração. O frio penetrava nos ossos dolorosamente, tornando os movimentos lentos e difíceis. O tempo não tinha pressa.

x-x-x

A caminhada estava cada vez mais difícil. Cada minuto atolado na neve lhe doía na alma como um ano. Céu e terra pareciam imóveis, só o coração galopava acelerado estendendo-se por sobre o gelo em direção àquela que lhe chamava. Os corpos cansados arrastavam-se como múmias e não fosse o cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro mais forte do que o de qualquer outra criatura viva, teriam perecido na passagem.

Quando nem o cosmo parecia suficiente para mantê-los vivos divisaram ao longe a estalagem. Afrodite apressou-se à frente de Máscara da Morte, como se dor e fadiga não mais existissem. Ele era só coração, só amor, só felicidade. Cada tábua de madeira daquela antiga casa, cada pedra, tinha mais valor para ele do que todos os templos de Athenas. De bom grado trocaria a luxuosa Casa de Peixes pelo menor dos quartos dali. Era onde vivia Astrid, que lugar poderia ser mais sagrado? Abriu a porta num rompante, sentia que a alegria de estar de volta poderia até mesmo lhe fazer voar. Tudo estava perfeito, imutável como sempre fora: as duas mesas, o grande balcão. Foi só depois que a euforia do regresso abrandou, quando Máscara da Morte já entrava no salão, que o cavaleiro notou a presença de seu mestre sentado num canto.

_- Hej, hur mar du?_ (sueco – oi, como vai?)

Irving continuava calado fitando o chão. Afrodite aproximou-se devagar, só agora dava-se conta de que algo ruim havia acontecido.

_- Onde está Astrid, mestre? O que está acontecendo?_

_- Por que demorou tanto?_

_- Do que está falando, mestre?_

_- Você não podia ter demorado tanto_, a voz de Irving saiu embargada.

_- Jag förstar inte._ (sueco – eu não entendo)

_- Mandamos tantas cartas, Afrodite, tantas. E ela o chamou até o último momento._

_- Quem chamou, mestre? Onde está Astrid?_, Afrodite começava a se desesperar.

_- Até o último momento..._

Levantou-se correndo, precisava encontrar a moça. Deixou Máscara da Morte para trás, assim como Irving (novamente a urgência o guiava). Subiu o lance de escadas num só pulo, abrindo portas e gritando.

_- Astrid! Astrid!_

Ao fim do corredor pode ver uma luz, fraca e bruxuleante. Um nó enorme se formou em sua garganta: era o quarto secreto! Caminhou lentamente em direção à luz, o medo do que encontraria deixava suas pernas pesadas, grudadas ao chão. Entrou no cômodo, palco das suas maiores alegrias, e, no centro dele, encontrou a maior das suas tristezas. Deitada no sofá que outrora lhe apresentara jazia Astrid, alva como a neve que caía do lado de fora. Afrodite a tomou nos braços, gelada. Ele a sacudiu, gritou seu nome, mas nenhuma resposta veio do corpo inerte. Ele urrava e chorava e a sacudia. Ela permanecia calada e fria.

x-x-x

Irving e Máscara da Morte o observavam da porta, incapazes de interrompê-lo em sua dor.

_- Acorde querida, não durma!_ Ele falava entre soluços, embalando-a como a um bebê. _Conte-me uma história, meu bem, como aquelas da nossa infância. Eu tenho saudades de voar para a Terra do Nunca, de salvar a princesinha, de matar um bom dragão. Acorde querida, ainda é cedo! Eu ainda quero ser o seu companheiro de aventuras._

_- Dite, precisamos conversar._ Máscara da Morte se aproximou devagar.

_- Ela não responde, Carlo. Por que?_

_- Não faça isso. Você sabe porque._

_- Ela foi embora?_ Chorava muito, soluçava. _Por que não me esperou, meu bem? Partiu nessa que é a maior das aventuras e me deixou para trás? O que farei sem você? Quem irá me dar a mão? Você era o perfume das minhas rosas..._

x-x-x

Afrodite acordou abraçado ao corpo de Astrid. Ele a observava com ternura, lembrando-se da época em quevisitava-lhe todas as noites. Quantos planos fizera! Agora nenhum deles se realizaria. Podia ver a casa em que morariam, os filhos que teriam, tudo. Uma vida que jamais existirá. Observava-a imerso em sua beleza, mesmo agora ainda era deslumbrante. Seus olhos transbordavam novamente.

_- Você morreu e ainda era só a primavera da sua vida! Ah, não devia ser assim tão linda! Como pôde, meu bem, morrer assim tão calma?_

Inclinou-se sobre o rosto que conhecia tão bem como se fosse o seu próprio. No passado o hálito quente de Astrid o envolveria numa onda de suave aroma mas agora nenhum suspiro se desprendia dela. Beijou, então, os frios lábios uma última vez. Sentia o seu coração despadaçar dentro do peito.

Irving entrou no quarto com Máscara da Morte.

_- Como isso aconteceu, mestre?_

_- Depois que você partiu ela ficou muitos dias sem comer. Chorava e ia sempre ao porto, tinha os olhos presos ao horizonte. Escreveu-lhe até que as suas mãos sangrassem. Com a gravidez ela ficou ainda mais debilitada, frágil como uma boneca de cristal. Há algumas semanas atrás desmaiou de fraqueza e ardeu em febre até o fim. Morreu chamando o seu nome._

_- Gravidez? De que gravidez você está falando?_

_- Afrodite, Astrid gerou uma criança sua._

_- O que? Onde ela está? Eu preciso vê-la!_

_- Venha comigo._

Mestre e discípulo saíram do quarto, deixando à Mascara da Morte a tarefa de velar o jovem corpo. O cavaleiro não olhou para trás, deixava ali a única alegria que tivera.Nos olhos levava o brilho dos cabelos de ébano, nos ouvidos levava a melodia da risada: o luto, entretanto, empalidecia tudo a sua volta. A jovem permaneceu para sempre naquele quarto, envolta pelas rosas que tanto amava (como sempre imaginara, o céu era um jardim).

x-x-x

Um lampejo de esperança despontava no coração de Afrodite, um filho daria a ele a força necessária para continuar vivendo. Estava tão imerso nesse pensamento, como alguém que se agarra a uma úlitma chance de vida, que nem se deu conta de que haviam deixado a estalagem e estavam agora nos fundos da casa.

_- Ali está a sua filha, cavaleiro._

Erguendo-se sobre a neve jazia uma enorme pedra cinzenta adornada com um buquê de flores já mortas, vestígio da última visita de Astrid àquele lugar. Ele caminhou em direção a ela e caiu de joelhos ao ler a inscrição na lápide. "_Marja, fruto natimorto de um amor maior do que a vida_"

_- GUDINNA! _(sueco – deusa), ele berrou a plenos pulmões. _Por que, Gudinna? Eu que desde cedo a servi, por que?_ As lágrimas eram agora ainda mais amargas do que antes. _Det gör ont!_ (sueco – isso é doloroso)

_- Agora você conhece tudo, lágrima e esperança, o universo da dor e o da felicidade_, disse Irving tocando-lhe os ombros.

_- Marja_, o choro sacudia-lhe o corpo, _foi com Astrid rumo ao Desconhecido. Marja, pedacinho de mim que não conheci. Marja..._

_- Sim, tristeza trazida pelo mar._

x-x-x

Um pesado silêncio cobriu a Casa de Peixes como um manto. A melancolia que outrora os cavaleiros sentiam em Afrodite havia dado lugar à ira. Os outros já não ousavam perguntar a razão daquela mudança, limitavam-se a lamentar o estado em que ele se encontrava. Apenas três amigos ainda o tentavam consolar.

_- Beleza. Esse é o poder supremo. Não há nada mais poderoso e nobre do que a beleza._

_- Como pode ser essa a chave para a sua busca?_

_- Eu vi, Shaka. Eu estava lá. A dor roubou-lhe a razão, despedaçou-lhe a alma mas foi incapaz de ofuscar-lhe a beleza. Era tão linda em seu leito de morte quanto fora em nosso leito nupcial._

_- Deixe que a alma de Astrid descanse._

_- E o que você sabe sobre isso, Mu?_

_- Sei que certa é a morte para os nascidos. Assim como certo é o nascimento para os mortos. No fim não há nada a lamentar._

_- Ele tem razão, Dite. Você não pode se martirizar tanto, Deus tem um plano para todos nós._

_- Jag tror inte pa Gud._ (sueco – eu não confio em Deus)

* * *

N.A.: Agora falta pouco para o fim. Epílogo em breve! 


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

**Chora de manso e no íntimo... procura  
Tentar curtir sem queixa o mal que te crucia:  
O mundo é sem piedade e até riria  
Da tua inconsolável amargura.  
Só a dor enobrece e é grande e é pura.  
Aprende a amá-la que a amarás um dia.  
Então ela será tua alegria,  
E será, ela só, tua ventura...  
A vida é vã como a sombra que passa...  
Sofre sereno e de alma sobranceira  
Sem um grito sequer, tua desgraça.  
Encerra em ti tua tristeza inteira.  
E pede humildemente a Deus que a faça  
Tua doce e constante companheira...  
- Manuel Bandeira**

A carruagem solar percorreu incontáveis ciclos pelos céus e as árvores despiram-se numerosas vezes antes que a alegria retornasse à Casa de Peixes. Com o seu coração ferido, Afrodite apoiou o falso mestre quando este se apresentou, e lutou pelo deus tirano quando por ele foi convocado. Mas, estando pela segunda vez de volta ao Reino de Hades, ouviu uma voz conhecida em meio às lamurias daqueles que não descansam. No império da desesperança, quando já esquecia a si mesmo nas trevas da morte, ouvi uma voz. A mesma voz que anos antes enchera o seu coração de vida e fantasia agora o afogava em lembranças. Os olhos cansados encheram-se de imagens: o aroma tão doce, o cabelo tão negro, a face tão pálida. Todo o corpo revivia as sensações enterradas no fundo da memória, o que outrora tentara esquecer voltava com força total ao seu coração. O pranto amargo que verteu por toda a vida foi incapaz de apagar da alma o vulto amado. Então ele soube, como talvez tenha sabido o tempo todo, que era ela a sua luz. "_Astrid..._" Na escuridão do mundo dos mortos sentiu o véu de rancor que lhe cobria os olhos ser removido. E quando a farsa dos cavaleiros caídos foi montada, abandonando orgulho e honra em nome da Deusa, ele aceitou lutar até a morte contra seus antigos amigos. Ao tombar perante a Casa de Áries não havia sinal algum de ira em seu coração, a voz de Astrid removera de sua alma a mácula de anos de cegueira. E ele partiu com a certeza de que ela o esperava, para que seu olhar no dela pudesse descansar.

* * *

N.A.:Assim termina a minha primeira incursão ao mundo das fanfics. Tentei dividir com vocês o Afrodite que eu sempre vi mas que poucos conheciam: um homem marcado pela dor e por ela distorcido. Sempre acreditei que sua visão deturpada da vida era fruto de um enorme sofrimento e espero ter passado essa impressão aos que leram a fic. O titulo foi inspirado por uma música homônima do Edguy. Cada capítulo leva o nome sueco de uma estação do ano e o nome escandinavo dado à filha de Afrodite significa tristeza do mar. Sintam-se à vontade para enviar críticas e sugestões, isso enriquece a experiência daqueles que escrevem. Obrigada. :)


End file.
